Silly girl sequel
by TornChick
Summary: This is a continueation of Silly girl and takes place 2003, I rated this 'PG' because of some violence and gore later on
1. Reunion of STARS

August 12 2003

I received a letter yesterday, from Jill. It has been years since I talked to anyone of them, the rest of the surviving STARS members. The have all joined an anti- Umbrella company somewhere in England. Everyone's there, Jill, Barry, Leon, Chris and his sister Claire.

What Jill told me in the letter shocked me, I never thought this could happen. They've found someone I know, or knew. They've also taken care of the orphan kid Sherry Birkin. She was probably with him....I'm on my way now, to Europe.

August 21 2003 

Rebecca Chambers found herself on the stairs outside a giant gate, the fog made it hard to see in a long distance, but she felt she'd come to the right place. She knocked on the cold metal door and waited. The branches of the trees surrounding her, scratched against the walls of this huge building.

A cracking sound made her jump as someone opened the gate and she backed away when a man with dark hair opened the door further and stared at her. He was wearing some kind of protective suit, but he nodded to her to follow.

There was a dark corridor, the former STARS medic followed the man for what felt like hours before she could hear the creaking sound of another door.

"Follow me ms...?" the man turned around as light started to stream out into the dark hallway they were standing in.

"Chambers...Rebecca Chambers", the girl smiled at him, but he just seemed as serious as before. They came into what looked exactly like a waiting room in a hospital.

"Excuse me sir? I was supposed to meet Jill Valentine and Barry Burton here..."

"They're coming soon, just wait here until then", the man seemed to be in hurry as he almost didn't finish the sentence before running away. Rebecca sighed and looked around, her eyes caught sight of a sign. 'Anti- Umbrella Corporation Lobby'.

"So, I'll just wait here then...." the young girl sighed again, sitting down in the almost empty hall, except for the staff running around her in stress. She still didn't know who her friends might have found, could it be Billy? But how did he know Sherry? This was complicated. Jill had seemed very happy with herself, almost malicious. But if it was Billy, she'd probably wrote it down in the letter.

"Becky!" someone calling her nickname made her wake up into reality, and turned around. She saw two of her friends running towards her, and before she could react, Jill had thrown her arms around her.

"You're finally here!" the older woman exclaimed happily and Barry nodded when his eyes caught Rebecca's.

"Yes....I am...." se backed away and the two others watched her for a while.

"You haven't changed much", Barry said with a smile and gave the medic a pat on her shoulder.

"Can say the same about you", Rebecca felt the familiar feeling of being at the RPD together with her friends, but that was long ago. She came to think about the others.

"Where's Chris and.."

"Come on! They're just under us, we have to take the elevator though", Jill shoved the young girl in front of her and pushed a button on the white wall. They all waited in silence as the door opened and they stepped into the elevator. A few more minutes of silence passed.

"Jill....?" Rebecca finally managed to break the uncomfortably situation. Her friends both looked at her. "Who did you find? Was it Billy?" Barry and Jill's expressions changed, they now looked like if she'd asked them in what way they wanted to die.

"What's wrong? Barry? Jill?" she looked at them both, her heart pounding inside of her chest. Jill cleared her throat.

".....You're not going to like this, but....." Jill looked at Barry for support, but he was staring at the ground. "Rebecca....after all these years, and what he did to us....he had the little girl Claire had been looking for, Sherry Birkin....We took her away from him, but she kept crying and struggling, she said she wanted to be with her daddy....but he..."

"Who Jill!? WHO?" Rebecca yelled at her teammate a little too much that she'd planned to do. Several of the staff stared at them as they went out of the elevator and into a dark room. It smelled musty.

"Come on..." Jill told her and the three of them walked on in hurry until they reached a door. Barry picked up a key and put it into the lock.

"Jill please! Tell me!" Rebecca pleaded. The door opened with a creaking sound, but before she had the chance to look into it, Chris, Leon and Claire appeared behind them.

"Hey guys!" Chris and the other two went over to Jill and Barry to talk to them, but Rebecca forgot about them for now, she had to find out what was behind this door. What neither Jill or Barry wanted to tell her. As she stepped inside carefully and looked around her, her eyes caught sight of.........Rebecca wanted to scream but nothing came out.....

(Well, what do you think? Who's behind the door? I know this first chapter is a bit rushed but I hope you like this continuation of Silly girl, more is to come soon)


	2. We are the same

(Thanks for your reviews, I'm glad you liked the introduction. And yeah, Rebecca knows Wesker betrayed them since this story takes place after the mansion incident, anyway, here comes the second chapter)

Rebecca put her hands over her mouth. The room was cold and the dark walls were bare, except for a 'fire exit sign' by the door. A lifeless body lay on the floor, parts of the skin was almost ripped off and a bloody chain was linked from the foot.

Behind her, Barry, Chris and Leon approached slowly, with their guns raised in a firm grip.

Rebecca's eyes started to fill up with tears, but she walked on definitely.

"......Wesker...." she whispered with a shaky voice, as she sat down on the cold floor. The man half- opened his eyes by the sound of his name, but he made no try to get up. The young girl didn't know what to say, it was very stressing with the three others coming behind her, aiming at Wesker as if they expected him to suddenly jump up or something. 'What's wrong with him, he seems all gone, what did they do to him?' Rebecca thought as the sorrow turned into anger.

Well, what hadn't he done to deserve this, but as they treated their former captain, they were no better than him. Rebecca turned around and stared at the three men.

"Why?! What have you done........why?" a tear slowly made its way down her cheek and the others watched her as she got up from the ground.

"We.....had no choice......" Barry explained and backed away from Rebecca as she approached. "He's not human, he would kill us, that's the reason why he came here...." he looked at his feet to not having to meet the medic's cold eyes.

Jill and Claire had stepped into the room too, both with worry in their eyes.

"Becky.....he came here to kill us....don't you see?" Jill felt terrible as she walked over to the younger girl. "Please, try to understand..."

"You're no better than him! I can't believe you!" Rebecca rushed out of the room, while Jill followed.

"She's right....." the others had to come closer to hear what Leon had just said. Even if he'd betrayed, trying to kill them, they had almost done the same to him....they were no better.

* * *

"Rebecca", Jill found her friend in the living room, where she'd buried her face in her arms. She was shaking and sobbing. "I'm sorry, we're not going to kill him, he was struggling and tried to strangle Chris....He's not human anymore Becky..." 

A sobbing sound escaped the young girl's mouth as she turned her head to look at Jill. Her face was wet with tears and the mascara was running down her cheeks.

"I know, Chris told me about the incident on Rock Fort Island.....If I just talk to him, maybe.."

"No, he won't change.... we even had to shoot him", Jill realized it was a mistake to tell her teammate.

"You did what?!" Rebecca gritted her teeth in anger as she raised from the couch. "How could you......" her expression changed into an insane smile. "I thought I knew you guys, I thought you were my friends..." Jill reached her hand out and touched Rebecca's but the girl pulled away.

"Rebecca.....the bullets didn't hurt him...."

"I don't care! I want to talk to Sherry Birkin...now", she ordered Jill.

"She's asleep..." the older woman stood up with tears in her light blue eyes.

"NOW!" Rebecca didn't care if she yelled at Jill, she didn't care who she yelled at. She knew this little girl kept information that she wanted to know about. The medic wouldn't let her friends torture Wesker like this, never....

Jill didn't reply, but gesticulated to the other one to follow her. They made their way up some stairs, the rooms were beautiful and pictures depicting graceful women, hung on the walls. It actually smelled quite nice.

"Rebecca", she was waken up from her day dreams by her teammate's vocie and she followed Jill into a small room, where the only light came from a lamp on the bedside table. "Honey, wake up, someone is here to talk to you..."

Rebecca heard the sound of a quilt and the little girl groaning.

"Can I see daddy?!" was her first words, but she didn't sound that excited, she probably already knew the answer. In the weak light, the former medic saw Jill caressing the girl's cheek.

"I'm sorry, not today....Do you remember Rebecca Chambers? She's here to see you..." Rebecca cleared her throat as the child looked over to her side of the room.

"About what?" she sounded a bit curious but mostly annoyed, she then gesticulated for Rebecca to sit down on her bed.

"I'll leave you two alone", Jill smiled and hurried away, like if she felt uncomfortable by the company.

"Nice to meet you", the former STARS member started and tried to smile, but failed. The kid girl nodded at her.

"I guess so....what do you want anyway?" she started to fumble with the quilt as she looked down on the floor. Rebecca put her head to the right, studying the other girl before speaking again.

"I'm here because of your......because of Albert", the child stopped what she was doing and looked at the medic as if she'd just realized she was in the room. She opened her mouth.

"He's my daddy......"

"But....I thought.....Dr William Birkin was? Sherry.....what happened that day in Raccoon City?" the situation was silent and Rebecca started to feel like if she was alone at the time.

"I hate Claire....she promised to take care of me....but all she cared about was that stupid brother of hers...I hate Chris.....They don't understand!" her eyes started to fill up with tears as she spoke. "They're just humans, humans make promises....." her voice was unsteady and she started to sob. "All my stupid parents did was to experiment on me! But Albert cared, he helped me out of that stupid town, I only have him now.......we're the same..."

Rebecca felt both stupid and sad, she could understand this little girl, almost. Suddenly, Sherry throw herself at Rebecca, hugging her as she cried.

"Sherry...I'm sorry.....I'm doing what I can to get Wesker out of here..." The little girl now wept in the medic's arms.

"I want my daddy, cause they're hurting him! I want my daddy!" she continued on weeping.

'I won't let them do this, I have to get them out of here', Rebecca thought and held Sherry close to her.

(Ok, I know this chapter might not be so interesting, but it's because a few things had to be explained. Next chapter will be better, and Rebecca is thinking of to help Wesker and his "daughter" out of there. please R&R)


	3. The escape

04.25 am

Rebecca opened her eyes slowly, it was still dark in the room, but as her eyes got used to it, she realized she was in the living room. She rubbed her aching head and somewhat crawled away from the couch to turn the light on. At first, she really had to concentrate to remember why she was so upset and angry.

"Wesker...", her heart started to pound in an uncomfortable way as she walked over to the other side of the room, pressing the little button on the wall. She blinked a few times when light shined upon her tired face. 'I have to see him', she thought to herself and stumbled upstairs, holding on to the cold stair rail.

As the young medic reached out to grab the doorknob to Jill's room, she heard a whispering sound behind her and turned around.

"Rebecca, what are you doing?" it was Chris, he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday and Rebecca guessed he'd been guarding Wesker all night.

"Uhm", the girl walked down the stairs, pulling some dark hair behind her left ear. Chris sighed and sat down in a chair. "What are doing up yourself?"

"It's my turn to check on that bast....sorry" he looked down at his feet and the medic approached to him slowly.

"It's okay...By the way, I'd like to see him, if it's okay?" she said hesitating and bit her lower lip several times, before her friend looked up at her. He sighed again and stood, reaching for something in his pocket.

"Okay, sure...I don't think you'll get anything out of it though", he made his way through the living room and out into the long, dark hallway. Rebecca followed quickly.

"What do you mean?" she tried not to seem worried, but Chris could hear it in her voice as they walked on and the girl thought of asking him again, when he answered.

"What I mean is, that he's in a pretty bad way..." Rebecca didn't reply, she didn't know what to say or ask. She felt like beating Chris up, how could they treat him like this?

"Chris", she looked down to the floor as they approached to the door at the other end of the tunnel. "How long has he been here?" as the man she'd just asked, picked the keys up and started to unlock the door, he turned to her with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Since you got Jill's letter, he's been here for about", he thought a bit. "two weeks...Don't look at me like that, I'm not the one who betrayed you", he showed the sulky girl into the room, it was half dark in there.

Wesker was sitting with his back to them, he could hear them step up behind him, but didn't care. Rebecca sat down carefully, putting a hand on his shoulder. As her former captain turned around, several scratch marks could be seen on his face and his clothes smelled of dried blood.

"Rebecca....Chambers," he said in weak interest, he sure didn't seem to feel sorry for himself.

"Yes..." the medic pulled her hand over his back a few times, while Wesker stared at the man in front of him. Chris looked back at him in disgust. Suddenly, Wesker jumped up from the floor and grabbed the other man's throat.

"Not so powerful now, Christopher?!" his grip tightened and the younger man struggled to get his hands away.

"Wesker, stop!" Rebecca tried to separate the two men, but with no success. The blonde threw Chris to the floor, then before the younger man was able to do anything, Wesker grabbed his hair and pulled him up.

"You'll be sorry for this! Rebecca, go and get someone!" the dark haired man's weak voice told her, but she couldn't move. The older man laughed, still holding on to the other one's dark hair. He then hit Chris, who fell to the floor, unconscious. The young girl gasped as she looked down at her friend on the floor.

"I'm sorry Chris" she sat down next to his lifeless body, searching through his pockets. She could hear Wesker panting behind her as she examined the bunch of keys she found.

"Why are you doing this?" her former captain's voice sounded heavy with pain as he spoke. The girl approached to him, and tried every key on the lock of the chains. She avoided his eyes and concentrated on getting the lock open. Suddenly, the blonde grabbed her arm and forced her to meet his eyes.

"...Cause...I....", she sobbed as a clicking sound told them she'd used the right key. "I love you" a quiet tear made its way down one of her red cheeks and the both got up from the floor. It was silent for a while.

"We better get going...before someone knows", he grabbed her hand gently and lead her out of the dark room and back to the corridor.

"How are we gonna get out of here? They're guarding the whole place?" Rebecca whispered and for some reason felt that someone might have heard them. Wesker didn't answer, but started to run and they soon found themselves in the light living room.

"Do you know where Sherry is?" he sounded stressed as he looked everywhere but at the girl next to him. Rebecca nodded, even if he didn't see it and she sneaked upstairs and up to the blue door she'd been at yesterday.

"Are you going to take her with you?" the medic immediately thought it was a stupid question as they stepped into the dark room, which contained only a bed and a small lamp.

"Yes..." his eyes glowed in the dark as he approached to his daughter. "Sherry?" they could hear something stir and then a gasping sound.

"Daddy!" the little girl jumped out of her bed and threw herself at the man, but he hushed at her as she pulled back with a terrified expression on her cute face. "Daddy...you're bleeding...what did they do to you?" Wesker caressed her cheek and looked at the sad girl in his arms.

"We're going out of here, you'll have to be very quiet, okay?" she nodded and tried to keep herself from yawning. The blonde then picked her up and gesticulated for Rebecca to open the door again.

"Come on", he whispered to the medic as he ran away. They ran all the way back to the elevator that lead up to the first floor, and Rebecca pushed the button. It turned green and a buzzing sound came from somewhere above of their heads.

As they arrived to ground level, one minute later, the sound of a siren could be heard.

"Oh no, someone knows! It must be some kind of alarm!" Rebecca shouted so that the other two could hear her over to noise.

"Dad" the little girl buried her face in Wesker chest as he and Rebecca ran through the lobby. The sound of several footsteps echoed somewhere in the building.

"I'll keep them busy!" Wesker shouted, putting Sherry down by a valve in the wall. "This tunnel should get you out of the department!" Rebecca grabbed his arm.

"No, I won't leave you!" tears started to stream down her face and Sherry hugged her father's leg as she looked around her terrified. Wesker grabbed the child and showed her to the valve.

"Go in there and I'll meet you at the other side, Rebecca will come with you, now hurry!" he pushed her into the tunnel.

"Daddy!" Sherry tried to crawl back out but Rebecca went in behind.

"Please, come with us!" she shouted at the man, who looked around him as he heard the footsteps approaching.

"I'm not small enough, now do as I say, I'll meet you later!" he then ran away and the medic realized she had no other choice.

"Sherry, hurry", the little girl crawled as fast as she could through the dark and Rebecca followed. It felt like the time had stopped. Suddenly, she they heard several submachine guns fire and she felt her heart stop as she heard Wesker screaming and a body falling to the floor.

(This chapter is a bit longer, but it's because I forgot how much I had been writing. It shouldn't take me too long time to come up with a new chapter, hopefully)


	4. Alone

It was totally dark and Rebecca only followed the scratching sounds of Sherry, crawling through the tunnel in front of her. Suddenly, the way was lightened up, and Sherry pushed herself to her feet. As Rebecca did the same, she could see that they were out on the street and the cold breeze played with her hair.

"Where's dad?" the little girl crossed her arms tightly, walking around the dark alley. Probably, it was a place for dumping rubbish and stuff, cause it smelled of rotten food and some cockroaches ran along the walls of the building.

"I don't know...." the medic was afraid she already knew the answer, those men firing their weapons. She grabbed Sherry's hand and made her way pass some police cars and soon, they found themselves outside the main gate to the department.

Suddenly, something hard and heavy hit Rebecca's head from behind and everything went black.....

* * *

She looked around her again, trying to make her eyes get used to the darkness surrounding her. 'Where are you? I'm scared and it's cold.....why did you leave me?' Sherry brushed some hair away from her wide open eyes, still she couldn't see a thing, only hearing the rats crawling around in the corners of the room. 

As she thought about what had happened, she didn't remember what time it was or for how long she'd been sleeping, she only remembered someone hitting her from behind and then.....

Something slimy touched her arm and she got to her feet shrieking as she fumbled around in the dark like a blind.

"Sherry..." the girl turned around to where she thought she heard the voice. The one who talked sounded like he/she hadn't been opening his/her mouth in a very long time, yet, it sounded familiar. A shuffling sound approached to her, slowly.

* * *

Albert Wesker adjusted his shades and cleared his throat several times. The bedroom wasn't big, but it was enough room for now. He gently touched a wound on the left side of his chest where a bullet went in earlier this morning. Pain shot through his body, but he ignored it since the virus was doing its job to heal it. The former captain had managed to get out of the building and when he came outside he'd found Rebecca lying on the ground and Sherry was gone. Where could his daughter be? 

The medic suddenly stirred a bit, she was lying on the worn bed, which was the only furniture in the room, except for the chair Wesker had placed himself in.

**Pain, cold....where am I? **

Rebecca opened her aching eyes and noticed that a weak light rested on her pale face. Albert was looking down at her. Something came to her mind as she sat up, rubbing the back of her head.

"Sherry...I..." but he hushed at her.

"She's not here..." his expression was calm but worry could be seen in his yellow eyes as he removed the glasses. The bed creaked when the medic tried to sit in a more comfortable way, but her heart started to pound more and more and felt like it would jump out of her chest.

"It's my fault", she said, but her soft voice was barely heard, as she stared out into nothing. A hand gently touched hers and she looked up at Wesker. For some reason, he smiled at her, he was obviously not angry. The way he acted, only made Rebecca feel guilty. She was supposed to take care of that child, but she'd failed to do so.

"It's okay...." Wesker told her as if he'd read her mind, but the smile faded away from his face. "She's okay, I can feel it...." The young girl studied him for a while before replying.

"How can you be so sure?" she blinked a few times, looking down at her hands.

"I can feel it because of the virus, we have a connection, I would know if something was wrong..." he replied, but couldn't help to feeling worried still, it was his child. The medic smiled at him as he jumped up beside her on the bed.

"We'll go and look for her, but you better rest first, it was a pretty bad wound you got there", he wrapped his arms around her as she nodded. She closed her eyes and hugged him tightly.

Wesker pulled away some hair from her face and kissed her gently on the mouth.They continued to kiss, suddenly, Wesker pulled away as if she'd bit him. Rebecca stared into his worried eyes.

"Sherry....." he mumbled and looked around the room, searching for something.

"What? What's wrong?" Rebecca pulled his arm in a try to make him answer the question.

"Something's wrong....." he jumped off of the bed and walked over to the door in the end of the small room. The medic followed quickly, wrapping her arms over her chest. They hurried out of the building and ran in the shadows, not to be seen by any anti-Umbrella supervisor.

Wesker knew something or someone was trying to hurt Sherry, he could feel it in his heart, his tyrant instincts.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update, I promise that next chapter won't take too much time, if you review ;)


	5. Not human anymore

As always, thanks for the reviews and I'll do my best to keep this story interesting, if you have any suggestions you're welcome :)

* * *

"Who are you?" Sherry stumbled around in the dark, she could only hear the sounds of someone's breathing. No one answered. As she reached her hands out, her fingers touched a cold wall. The little girl started to kick it with her tiny feet, trying to call for help. 

"HELP!" the shuffling sounds approached and Sherry turned around, sinking down to the floor, sobbing. "Please, don't hurt me.......dad, help me..." suddenly, whatever was coming for her, stopped, and the room became silent again.

"Sherry...it's me...don't you remember?" that shuffling sound started again and she could almost feel the air coming out of this....man's mouth as he spoke.

The child yelped and covered her face with her shaking hands. This voice did sound familiar...

* * *

"You know, I really thought I could take care of her....but I just get her into trouble all the time....I....promised Birkin....", Wesker pulled a hand through his messy hair, he and Rebecca hid in the shadow from some stairs, leading up to an apartment building by the streets. 

"Don't blame yourself....", Rebecca told him helpfully as she looked away and out on the street, where some guards ran around, securing the area. There was no way they could just walk away, unseen by those anti-Umbrella soldiers. The medic looked back at the man sitting next to her, his chin resting in his hands.

"She must be so scared...." he whispered and looked at all the men a few distances away, an expression of anger on his face.

"It's okay...We'll find her...." Rebecca was just to reach her hand out to touch Wesker's, when something cold was pointed against her neck.

"Out!" one of the guards had found them, he was looking down at them from above the stairs. They both saw two other guards approaching to them where they sat on the ground. "I said, GET OUT!"

"Come on..." Wesker muttered, grabbing the young girl's arm in an almost painful way, to get her up. Rebecca looked around nervously. What would her friends say? Were they even her friends anymore? She felt her heart sinking, but was soon interrupted in her thoughts, when a man friendly grabbed her hand.

"Chris Redfield and Barry Burton are waiting for you in the lobby, they wanted to know if you were okay", he talked in a gentle way and almost made her feel like she was surrounded by friends, almost. He started to drag her along, but Rebecca turned back and struggled to make him let go of her.

"No! They don't care now anyway, where are you taking me?!" the medic still struggled, as she looked back, she saw two guards tie Wesker's hands behind his back and one of them had a machine gun pointing at the back of his head.

Wesker didn't look like he was angry or something, just the usual calm expression he had most of the time, to stay cool in any situation.

"No....Let me go, you big gorilla!" The young girl exclaimed and tried to kick him.

"You better not struggle lady, or you just get yourself into more trouble.....he won't hurt you anymore", Rebecca suddenly stopped struggling to think about what this man had just told her.

"Wait a minute! He wasn't! He's my.....let him go!" a hard kick between his legs, made the guard let go of her aching arm. There were red marks from where his fingers had pressed against her skin.

"You little!" the man grabbed her arm, almost breaking it. Rebecca had never felt such pain before, she then screamed so that people inside the department could've heard her.

Something in Wesker's mind made him react, he felt anger, hat and sorrow, maybe he'd lost his daughter, maybe he'd did stupid things in his life, but he wouldn't let anyone take this girl away from him, less hurt her.

"What?!" the two guards were thrown to the ground, one of them firing his gun. The blonde turned around, noticing that all five guards, except for the man holding Rebecca, were aiming their guns at him. He felt the T-virus pulsing in his blood, it made him want to kill and eat all those humans, stupid humans with guns...

Both the medic and the man standing behind her, were like frozen, just watching Wesker approaching to those five men. They backed away, but still held their machine guns in a firm grip. The blonde tyrant snapped the shining gun from the man standing in front of the others. He then broke it in half.

"FIRE!" the soldier shouted back at his men, running away to hid himself from the bullets they were firing. As the cloud of smoke disappeared, Wesker was gone.

"......", Rebecca opened her mouth, but then closed it again. The man behind her suddenly screamed and let go of her arm again. Wesker held an arm around the scared man's neck, who struggled to get away.

"Go into the building, and don't tell anyone, or I kill him right now...", his threat seemed to work, since the five men slowly backed away, putting their guns on the ground. "I want you to stay in there for five minutes, or you'll find a very dead man..." he sneered at the soldiers and the man in his grip yelped a bit.

"good boys...", Wesker laughed, while concentrating on them to close the door. Rebecca watched as the gate was locked and the men were out of sight. Suddenly, Albert threw the fat guard half across the street and into a tree.

"Wesker no! Don't, just let us get out of here!" Rebecca pleaded but didn't dare to come any closer.

"Please don't hurt me!" the pathetic man on the ground held his arms out in defense. Wesker just grinned. He sat down, grabbing the guard's neck, pressing him up against the tree.

"So, you think it's okay to hurt my girlfriend!?" since the man didn't answer, he was thrown into another tree. "DO YOU?!" the soldier was now bleeding and starting to lose his consciousness. Suddenly, a creaking sound told them that more guards were on their way out of the department.

"This is for ever touching her!" Wesker punched the man's face, hard enough to make the eyes jump out and blood to trickle down the now sweaty throat.

"Wesker! They're coming!" the medic called at him from the other side of the road. The blonde made his way over to her and they ran off into the shadows. They ran for about 2 minutes before Rebecca grabbed his arm.

"Stop....please, I'm too tired to run anymore...", Rebecca panted as she looked down at her feet.

"Are you okay?" Albert gently touched her shoulder. She nodded.

"I was about to ask you the same thing...", she gave him a smile, before embracing him. It wasn't before they'd come here, that she realized he'd actually called her his girlfriend...


	6. My life for yours

I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, so here comes another :D

* * *

"No....", Sherry crawled back to the wall behind her, still covering her face. A hand gently touched her shoulder, it felt slimy and very cold as it shook her arm. 

"Sherry it's me.....", the voice sighed. "It's been so many years....", the little girl had just realized who was talking to her. But it couldn't be possible, could it? Her father had mutated into a monster, she knew Claire destroyed him....how? Sherry shrieked and tried to get his hand away from her.

"Sherry....I'm gonna take you out of here, we can start all over....as a happy family....Sherry...", the child screamed again, fighting to crawl away more.

"Help!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. This couldn't be her father, but if it really was, she didn't want to get near him. The memories of being used as a test subject became clearer as she heard the man speaking. She didn't want to go back there again...ever...

* * *

"Schh...", Wesker hushed at Rebecca as they entered the dark alleyway. The cold night air made them both shiver and the sirens of a few police cars could be heard far away. 

"I think we're near.... I can feel her fear...", Wesker looked deep into the medic's shiny blue eyes as he roughly turned the knob to a nearby door, in the side of the building. Rebecca didn't say anything, but watched as he slowly opened the metal door with a creaking sound. It was dark inside.

"Wait....", the girl looked in through the dark. Everything was quiet and still. "What if there are any guards in there....", the worried look on her face made Wesker smile and carefully pushing her into the room.

"I wouldn't think so....", suddenly, he started sniffing in the air, walking around the room, like if he smelled something. A musty scent filled the room, and the young girl covered her nose with one hand, the other one searching for some kind of light button. She turned around as a low thud reached her ears.

"Wesker?" Rebecca didn't hear him answer, and therefor stumbled around blindly until she fell over a few steps... Stairs. She screamed as something grabbed her arm, and pulled her up.

When hearing Wesker's soft laughing, she breathed out in relief.

"Why didn't you answer!? I was terrified!" she yelled, not thinking of their situation. As she was reminded about it, she gasped and held her left hand over her mouth.

"Come on...", Wesker said, removing his sunglasses to get a better view of the house as they entered the stairs. Every step they took, creaked under their feet and Rebecca began to feel the sweat running down her forehead.

* * *

He was just to reach his human hand out again, when the door above the stairs was slammed open. He couldn't see a thing, but he knew there were some of those stupid guards. He would kill them, killing them for holding him here for so long, and for giving his daughter the same fate. 

William stayed quiet as the two persons approached slowly and hesitating. He couldn't help but feel something in one of them, could it be the T-virus? No, those guards had nothing to do with it, so he just ignored it.

As the two of them reached the floor, Birkin threw a clawed hand out, hitting whoever it was to the floor.

"Rebecca!" it was a man calling the girl's name, he really sounded surprised, William thought as he walked over to the dark figure. A fist dug deep into his face, making him stumble back a few steps. This guard was something different. How could he possibly have beaten him, with such force? William went in for another blow at the man, who ran pass him.

* * *

"Dad!" it was Sherry's voice. Wesker quickly made his way through the dark, looking for the young girl. He didn't get far before something hard hit his head and he slammed into a wall. It was too dark to make anything out of the room, but he was sure this was a T-virus infected monster....since it was even stronger than himself. 

"Sherry...", he mumbled, mostly to himself as he went down to the floor, reaching his hands out in hope to find something useful. His head was aching from the blow, but he kept searching until his right hand touched something soft, it was skin...

"DAD!" he felt tiny arms wrapping around his neck, but before he could react, a sharp pain in his back made him scream. The monster had dug one claw into his flesh, pulling it out in a painful way. Wesker knew he had to protect his daughter, no matter what it would cost him.

He covered the little girl with his own body, protecting her from any harm. Sherry sobbed quietly in his arms. The monster growled angrily, slashing its claws again, ripping away skin and blood from Wesker's back. He screamed again, feeling the taste of blood in his mouth.

"Daddy!" Sherry cried, grabbed onto his shirt. "Stop it! Don't hurt him!" Suddenly, a claw went right through the blonde man's left shoulder, pulling him away from his daughter. He coughed up some blood, too weak to get any words out. The monster growled again, slamming Wesker's limp body against the cold wall. They could hear sobbing in the background, coming from the child on the floor.

"Don't you dare touching my daughter!!!" the monster once again slammed the man against the wall.

"Wi....William?"

* * *

Was it too short? Sorry :D but I've got much work to be done, but I'll try to update really soon again. thanks for R&R 


	7. Still alive

"I hope Rebecca is okay....", Jill sat on the couch with her head resting against the back support. The others, Leon, Chris, Claire and Barry, nodded in silence. 

"But the guards are out looking for them....There's not much we can do", explained Claire and looked over at her brother, who was shaking with anger.

"If ever get my hands on that....that...creature, I'm gonna break his neck!" he made a gesture with both his hands, but it failed because of him shaking so much.

"Calm down Chris", Claire put a hand on his shoulder while the others cleared their throats, looking down at the floor.

"We got to do something", Jill suddenly and unexpectedly said. "The guards are just searching through the nearest districts, who knows? They could be miles away by now..." she sighed heavily. Chris raised from the couch, with a serious expression on his face as he looked around at his friends.

"Jill is right...Rebecca could be in danger....not to talk about Sherry", as he said this, Claire made a choking noise. "If we want to find them, we got to do it ourselves. Who's with me?!" Leon made a try to hide a smile and Barry squirmed a bit.

"I am, Chris....", Jill walked over to him. "I could never forgive myself if something happened to them." Their teammates were quiet.

"Is this really a good idea? You know what he's capable of", Barry exclaimed nervously as if Wesker's name was enough to scare him.

"We could always bring guns, right? He can't be immortal....", Chris said, laughing a little.

"Who knows...", Jill rolled her eyes, as the others started to went separate ways. "We're leaving tonight..."

* * *

The grip loosened a bit, and the monster then let go of Wesker. 

"Albert....", he whispered as he stepped away, eyeing the man upside down in the dark. He couldn't see much, but he felt it was his old friend...still alive. Wesker sunk down to the floor, with his wounded back to the wall behind. He groaned when the cold metal burned at his skin. Birkin didn't know what to say, he was speechless.

"Dad?" Sherry was crawling up beside the man on the floor. "Are you dead?" she asked and a single snuffle could be heard from her as she pulled at his arm.

"Sherry?" William was shocked.... he sat down in front of the little girl, she could smell fresh blood and that heavy breath on her face again. "What do you mean honey?" Sherry thought she could almost see the sadness in her father's eyes, but she didn't know what he looked like, and didn't want to know either. The man reached his arms out.

"Get away! Get away from me!" the child yelled terrified and tried to hide behind Wesker.

"I don't understand....", he replied, knowing exactly what his daughter was talking about. The experiments, he'd used her as a test subject back then....with his precious G-virus. He couldn't blame her for being mad at him, but he'd changed. At least he thought so. The virus in his body was the reason he was still alive. When the labs blow up, he'd managed to get out and after a long time of just strutting around, guards from a corporation called anti- Umbrella organization had captured him and kept him in this dark hole.

"What happened?" a young woman's voice could be heard by the stairs. "Wesker? Sherry? Is somebody there?" they could hear her rise from the cold floor and she approached to them.

"Rebecca....", Sherry's voice was cut off by Birkin.

"Who are you? How do you know them? How can he still be alive?" the medic hesitated a while before looking around in the dark for the person who'd asked that.

"I...I'm Rebecca Chambers....who are you?" she didn't really care, the only thing she wanted was to leave this place.

"I'm William Birkin, and Sherry is my daughter", both the child and William could hear a gasping sound from the girl and then everything was quiet.

"How? That's impossible!.......Sherry where are you?"

"Let's go somewhere else...and I'll explain...", Birkin suddenly sounded very nice and gentle. "We just need to get Albert upstairs."

"Where is he?!" Rebecca asked with a shaky voice.

* * *

"You guys be careful now", Barry patted Chris' shoulder as the two former S.T.A.R.S members went outside. 

"Don't worry, we will...", Chris swung his machine gun over his right shoulder and followed Jill through the dark car park, while their friends stood in the door opening, looking worried. As they looked back, they could see Leon holding an arm around a terrified Claire, and Barry waved at them.

"Bye!" Jill waved back.

When they no longer could see the building behind them, Chris and Jill looked at each other.

"Well, it's just you and me now", Chris said seriously as the two of them walked on.

"Yes.....I hope we know what we're doing.....", her face changed into a worried expression. "I never thought I would experience this horror again..." she sighed and fingered on one of the buttons on her vest. Chris nodded.

"Me neither....but we won't have to worry about zombies or monsters anymore..." he said and smiled at her, but she wasn't looking.

* * *

She studied the creature William Birkin in the weak light coming from only one lantern in the little room above the stairs. He had blood all over his face, obviously not his own, and he was wearing a black, worn coat, probably something given to him from those who'd kept him here for so long. Also, his right arm was....looked like a hunter's but with much bigger claws. Sherry just sat on the floor, not really afraid of him. 

Wesker was lying on a mattress on the floor, the child sitting next to him with an accusing look at her real father.

"I still don't understand....", Rebecca rubbed her bloody forehead as she sat down next to the other two. What this person had just told her didn't make sense at all. William walked over to the other side of the room without saying anything at all. His blonde hair hanging over his face as he looked down at the floor.

"Rebecca...", Sherry's voice came as a whisper. "I'm scared....", a tear made its way down her red cheek.

"Don't be...everything's gonna be okay....", suddenly, a sharp pain in her temple almost made her throw up. It felt like she'd been ran over by a car. "Can't feel anything....", the medic reached her hands up to her head, holding it between them as if it were helping. But the pain was too much and the last thing she heard before everything went black, was Sherry screaming.

* * *

Light shined upon her face as she opened her eyes. At first, she couldn't remember where she was or even who she was. The memories slowly made their way back to her as she sat up. The little girl was sleeping and snoring loudly, by her side. Rebecca could feel dried blood on her face, like glue. It wasn't before she heard a strange noise behind her, that she realized the two men were in the same room. A shaky voice was obviously talking to somebdoy. Wesker was lying on the floor and Birkin was, for some reason shaking the other man's shoulders. 

"What are you doing!?" The young medic jumped up from the floor and ran with unsteady legs, over to them.

"........I didn't want to realize the truth........ but it's pretty obvious.....", William told her, with a bothered face looking down at his old friend. Rebecca did the same, she could see that Wesker's face was all white and stiffened, and his chest wasn't moving.

"He's dead....", he stuttered. The girl didn't really understand what she'd just heard. She felt her heart sinking and tears began to stream down her face. (insert sad music here :P )

"Noo....No!" she looked at William and then at Albert. "No", she whispered. She threw herself at the man on the ground, crying. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to live anymore.

"Albert......", the medic sobbed quietly, burying her face in his cold chest. She heard William walking over to Sherry, who was still sleeping, luckily unaware of what had happened. He picked his daughter up and turned to the sobbing woman on the floor.

"Life is unfair....", he said, most to himself. Rebecca pulled away, her face red of crying. She caressed Wesker's cold cheek.

"It can't be.........no....."

* * *

I know this chapter is a bit screwed up. It's not really as I planned it to be, but next will be less confusing. thanks for R&R


	8. Stronger than ever

13.02 pm

Despite to the early morning, it was still cold and grey. Dark clouds were forming in the sky, it would probably start raining any minute now. By the walls of a huge factory in town, two dark shadows made their way through the thick fog, shivering a bit.

"What are you going to do?" Rebecca sobbed quietly, without looking up at the tyrant walking next to her. He was still holding Sherry in his arms, who seemed both cold and dead. Her tiny arms were dangling in rhythm.

"I'm taking my daughter with me.....we will live happily together...", his voice trailed off somewhere and the medic stared up at him, it was hard to see because of her eyes were full of tears. Suddenly, Birkin stopped, making the girl almost walking right into him. "You should go back to your friends", he frowned and his face expression changed into disgust as he watched her sad face.

"I'm not leaving without Sherry...Don't you see? She doesn't want anything to do with you! Let me take her with me....for her own safety...", Rebecca said, swallowing a lump in her throat. She didn't dare to look at him.

"How dare you...Albert took care of her, I'm very grateful for that....but she's my child!" his voice wasn't nice anymore, actually, it sounded threatening.

"You killed him!" Rebecca cried, hearing her own voice shaking, as she couldn't help but start crying again. William looked like he was going to explode with anger as he put his sleeping daughter down on the ground and approached to Rebecca.

Without saying anything, he raised his clawed hand, and the medic slowly backed away, but the wall of the factory stopped her. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. What had she gotten herself into? A moment later, William was only a few steps away from her. As she breathed, the air came out in short stressed clumps.

"Don't come any closer", she whispered and tried, without taking her eyes from his claws, moving back. The tyrant let out a growling terrifying sound and Rebecca threw herself to the ground, covering her head with her left hand, the other one searching for something to protect herself with. But it was too late, one of Birkin's claws went right through her right hand, blood flying everywhere around them.

"AAAaaaaaaaaaah!" the young girl kept screaming as he pulled it out of her flesh. Leaving her on the ground bleeding, William made his way back to Sherry. The child was still sleeping, probably too shocked to be just asleep.

"Albert was my best friend....I could never kill him....but Sherry means everything....everything....", in her dizzy mind, Rebecca could hear him walking away in the fog that surrounded them, the steps echoed like drums in her head. She couched up some blood in an attempt to get up with her left hand, but the pain was too much. With a last sigh, she fell down again, hitting her head in the hard asphalt.

* * *

"Jill....Jill?" Chris shook her shoulder where they sat with their backs to a tree. It had been raining so they'd decided to take a rest before continuing the search for their former teammate and Sherry. Jill grunted and slowly opened her eyes, only to notice that fog was surrounding them.

"What?" she asked, almost irritated, and scratched her arm. She moved into a more comfortable position.

"We should get going....we've been searching all night, but maybe in the wrong districts...", he yawned and got up on unsteady legs, leaning against the wet tree. He glanced around in the park, where a few ducks were quacking while looking for something to eat. The streets outside were totally deserted, no one seemed to voluntary go out in this weather.

"Chris....I'm starting to wonder....", the young woman raised from the ground, and brushed herself off a bit. "What if they're in another city....or even another country...." Chris face stiffened, probably of the thought of Wesker. He smacked his lips a few seconds.

"No....I'm sure not", he said and his eyes became distant as he started to walk away. Jill followed quickly.

"We're going to..." a howling sound cut him off, and they both looked around them, aiming their guns in different directions.

"What was that? Is it a wolf?" Jill looked dumbfounded and her eyes widened. Also her teammate started to look nervous for a while.

"Let's take a look", Chris started running through the park, on his way into town again.

* * *

"There....", the voice was almost a whisper. William put Sherry down on the grass, the alleyway was stinking of rotten food, but was the only place they could hide from people out on the streets. The child replied with a grunt as she started to wake up. She felt wet and cold, her head was spinning and she couldn't remember where she was.

"Dad?" she closed her eyes again, only feeling the cold wind in her face. A hand touched hers.

"I'm here....", Sherry's eyes flied open, this voice was wrong, this person....Oh no. Even since she was tired, she crawled backwards, with a terrified expression on her face.

"No....What have you done?! Where's Albert?!" she demanded, her back slumped against a dustbin, and something wet fell over her head. "Help!" William raised and walked over to her. He removed the soaked paper from her forehead, it only resulted in a shriek from the little girl.

"Where's dad?! I want to go to him now!" tears started to stream down her childish face, and her lower lip was shaking a bit.

"Sherry....I'm your dad...don't you remember...", he was cut off by a blow to his face.

"Where is he?!" the child got to her feet and started to kick her father. He yelped a bit and was surprised by the power in her blows.

"Sherry.....", the man got up too, keeping distance from his daughter. "He's dead...." The reaction he'd expected didn't come. Instead of crying, the girl rushed at him, kicking, hitting and biting him all over. The G-virus in her blood was taking control over her and it made her far more stronger than an ordinary kid.

"I hate you! I hate you!" William backed away, not wanting to fight her. Suddenly, Sherry noticed a metal pipe, it was shaped as a spear. She grabbed it and approached to her father.

"Sherry...put that thing down....put it down", but she didn't listen, her eyes glowed with red as tears of sorrow and anger ran down her face.

"NO! This is for dad!" she then threw the spear forward with all her power. It went through the man's stomach and he fell to the ground in pain, screaming. Blood was streaming out, mixing up with the rainwater on the road. Her real father was just too pathetic, he finally got what he deserved. With one last look at her father, Sherry ran off. She didn't know where and she didn't know how.

* * *

I don't really know if Birkin is that mean and stuff, but I couldn't have wrote this chapter unless, so, yeah, anyway, hope you liked this chapter. More is coming soon.


	9. Recovery

Wesker slowly opened his eyes. It was pretty dark in the room he seemed to be in, and light coming from a shimmering lantern made his eyes sting. He ignored the pain around his shoulder as he sat up, looking around the room.

"Rebecca?" a rat running along one of the walls, caught his attention and memories from before he fainted began their way back to his dizzy mind. But, what had happened to him? The virus must have started some kind of progress, turning off everything in his body, until recovered completely. He started to remember, the smell of blood, the screams, fear for his daughter and Rebecca...........he brought his right hand over the wound......William!

* * *

Some dead leaves danced around her feet, as she walked around on the street like a lost puppy. Her small hands started to hurt because of the cold air and she became more and more worried about all the howling sounds approaching to her. Sherry started weeping, as she walked on. She felt bad about killing William, even if he was a threat to her and Albert, but it wasn't just her own will, the virus inside her body had taken complete control over her.

She walked over to a dustbin and sat down, holding her arms around her legs. She sobbed a little.

"Dad....."

* * *

"Oh no.....", Jill sat down, her heart racing by the sight of Rebecca's lifeless body on the ground. She and Chris had recently been chasing away some wild dogs, trying to eat at the young medic's clothes.

"Rebecca....what happened to her...no...I already know the answer...", Chris eyes traveled over their friends body. "Wesker...." Jill could hear a hint of anger in his voice, and she knew he struggled not to lose himself in revenge.

"Where is Sherry? I hope she's okay.....that bastard!" She exclaimed and Chris put a hand on her shoulder.

"Take Rebecca back to the others....I'll look for the girl", he got to his feet and stared from the medic to the woman in front of him.

"But Chris...."

"Look Jill....I need to do this alone....It's my fight, okay?" he could see in her eyes that she'd given up, she would always do what Chris thought was the best thing to do.

"Okay....Good luck.....", she picked Rebecca up from the ground. She was much tinier than herself, but was still heavy, and started her way back to the Anti- Umbrella base. "and Chris...I'm counting on you."

* * *

"Sherry? Rebecca?" where were everybody, where was William? Had he kidnapped them both or....had he killed them? So many bad thoughts ran through his aching head as he made his way back to the road outside the house. Some streetlights were easing up his sight in the thick fog, but not a single human were to be seen anywhere.

"Damn you William!" he was still bleeding from the wound that his former friend had caused and he couldn't find a way to stop it. Suddenly, his heart stopped beating for a second as he listened to what seemed to be a scratching sound of metal. He started panting as he struggled to keep his balance when he walked on through the fog.

"Who's there?!" he called. No one answered. Of course no one would, it had probably just been a cat or something like that. A groaning sound made him turn around and in the distance see something moving.

"What the...." as he approached, he could easily recognize Birkin, it was a strange feeling, seeing him after all these years, lying there on the ground, bleeding, groaning and dying. When the younger scientist gazed up at Wesker, his face changed into a terrified expression.

"William....", Albert didn't know what to do....before he could react, William had grabbed his hand, smearing it down with blood.

"Al...Albert...please help....me", the spear pointing right through his upper body, seemed to hurt a lot. "Sherry...."

"What about her?" Wesker tried to sound cool, but even in his own ears, his voice sounded shaky. "Where is she?!" his friend stirred a bit where he sat on the muddy ground, panting.

"She...she....she ran off.....Albert...I'm sorry...", he said and swallowed hard as Wesker approached to him slowly.

"No...I'm sorry.....but this have to stop....I'm sorry William...", a single tear ran down his blank face as he backed away. He could see the fear growing in the other man's eyes. Wesker ran forward, kicking as hard as he could against his friend's face, making the head fly off. William's limp body slumped to the wall behind and blood splattered at Albert's face. He removed his shades, wiping a way some of the blood from the glass.

"Farewell....William..."


	10. Uh oh!

**Anti-Umbrella base 15.36 pm**

"You let him go on his own?!" Barry exclaimed to a shocked Jill. "You know what Wesker is capable of!" his expression suddenly changed into a bit calmer. "I'm sorry Jill, I didn't mean to....yell at you...", he then scratched the back of his head.

Claire and Leon who were sitting in the couch in front of him, looked both surprised and shocked.

"It's okay....and I know he'll be fine.....I just know it....", Jill avoided the others eyes.

"So...How's Rebecca?" Leon finally stuttered after a moment of silence in the room. The older woman sat down on the floor, not caring about the cold metal making her freezing.

"She's resting for the moment.......", another silent situation.

"No!" everyone jumped and Claire gasped as Barry stood up, staring at the door leading to the elevator, a hint of worry in his old eyes. "We can't just leave him there....what if.....", the others glared at him in weak interest. "What if....", a hand grabbed his left arm, it was cold.

"Barry....if something would happen to him, he's always got his radio receiver you know.....", Jill's calm eyes made him relax a bit as he once again sat down.

"I just hope he knows what he's doing....."

* * *

**Blood.....the smell of a human....very close now....**

* * *

Chris was examining some blood by a dustbin, the ground around the spot was still a bit warm, but was soon replaced by the coldness of autumn. 'Someone must've been here recently', he thought as he got up from the ground, rubbing his arm.

".......", something suddenly made him turn around, raising his gun, but nothing was there. Scanning the area around him, he noticed the sky had grown darker and a few working streetlights were shining over the road as the fog started to disperse.

Chris turned back to the still fresh blood on the ground, it wasn't much, but it gave him the thought that he was closing in on his goal. A whistling sound passed his right ear and showed that a piece of metal had shot through the dustbin. He turned around, his eyes widened as he heard a familiar laugh.

"Chris....you look the same....", Wesker sneered at him, approaching calmly. the younger man fumbled with his hands to get a grip around the gun. As fast as he could, he aimed it at his enemy. Wesker stopped, watching the gunman carefully.

"Don't move...one more step, and I'll shot!" his threat didn't really seemed to make an impression to the blonde, who only gave another evil grin and crossed his arms.

"You don't think that will stop me, do you? Guns are for weak humans", when standing still, he could feel the pain from the wound, growing stronger, he knew Chris would possibly have a chance to shoot him right now, and therefor, he tried to gain some time.

"Where's Sherry?!" the dark haired man demanded. "What did you do to her?" his hands were shaking and he didn't really know for how long he could hold the gun without firing.

"You know I would never hurt my daughter....", Wesker said with his usual cool voice, showing no signs of emotions. He approached the Chris again, while the younger one backed away.

"Your...your daughter?" Chris stuttered in shock. "You're lying!" a gunshot pierced Wesker's left lung, creating a ringing sound in his ears. His sight became dizzy as he held on to a nearby wall, breathing heavily.

Chris walked over to Wesker, putting the gun to the side of his head. He could hear the weak attempts to breathe normally and after all the older man had caused him and his friends, he couldn't feel any sympathy at all.

"Make one last wish before you die....!" suddenly, he was thrown to the ground, but he quickly grabbed the dropped gun, while Wesker got to his feet. As he removed the shades, his expression showed pain mixed with malicious pleasure. The blonde was about to grab the youth throat when another two shots pierced his body. He stepped back, holding his stomach and Chris got up, continued on firing.

"This is for killing all of my friends! You rotten piece of shit!" he shot one last time and Wesker stumbled around, nearly falling to the ground in a try to keep his balance. "And this....is for S.T.A.R.S!!!" he aimed once again, not taking notice to the tiny shadow moving along the dark walls. Suddenly, something small and familiar threw herself in front of Wesker. The shoot hitting her in the eye. Chris dropped the gun, feeling everything becoming blurry.

"SHEERRY!!!"

* * *

I'm planning on doing at least one more chapter, it depends on how much I need to write to make it a good ending, so keep on reviewing and stuff. Thanks!


	11. And they lived happily ever after

Sorry I haven't been updating for a while, but I've been quite busy and stuff...yeah...anyway, here's the chapter you've all longed for :P

* * *

With the last of his strength, Wesker slowly sat down, turning the little girl around. His heart started racing and he felt warm tears building up before his eyes. 

"Sherry....", he pulled some blonde hair away from her face, showing that the bullet was still buried in the back of the head and blood ran down her tiny face. For the first time in a long time, Wesker felt weak and helpless, what could he do? What could he possibly do to save his daughter? Why did he drag her into this mess? It was Chris' fault, all his fault!

The blonde looked up for a while, to see his former teammate standing a distance away, his face was showed guilt and regret as he didn't move. He stared at little girl in his captain's arms.

Wesker came to a decision and approached his hand to the hole where the girl's eye had recently been and buried two of his fingers deep into the wound. Trying to grab the bullet wasn't the easiest thing and he could feel himself panic. The piece of metal was all sticky and slippery, but he succeeded at last. When examining his daughter's face, he could hear Chris speaking into his radio, he only heard a few things about getting a medic over or something. Then it suddenly crossed his mind....Rebecca! Where was she? He had no more time to think though, a groaning sound came from the child in his arms.

"Help is on the way......", Chris couldn't bare himself to say anything more, but approached to the two tyrants.

"I don't need your help! Where's Rebecca?!" his voice trailed off as the little girl tried to stand up. "Sherry!" he caught her in his arms as she was about to fall, the blood had stopped trickling down her face and she opened her blue eye, staring into her father's.

"Sherry....Don't ever do that again...ever", the blonde felt himself weaken in all fear for the girl and his wounds. He held her in a gentle embrace, sobbing quietly into her shoulder.

Young Birkin looked back as her tyrant instincts noticed someone was watching them. It was that Chris guy....Who Claire had, without looking back, left her to find. Couldn't he take care of himself? She scanned him upside down with her only remaining eye.

"Wesker, please let me help....I've got an first aid spray...", the dark haired man reached for his pocket, but Sherry cut him off.

"It's okay....it doesn't hurt much anymore", right as she'd told him, the virus in her body had taken care of her wound and started healing it from the moment she got shot. Despite her eye, would never come back again. She turned to her sobbing father.

"Dad...it's okay", Wesker grabbed her little blank face with both his hands, caressing her soft skin. He couldn't believe Sherry would grow up without one of her beautiful eyes...her remaining eye shortly switched to a yellow tone before changing back to normal. She was truly becoming more tyrant for every day that went by.

"Wesker....", a shadow fell over them. Chris had realized, no matter how much this man had hurt him and his friends, Sherry needed him and he'd do anything for that little girl's safety.

"Please let me help you...." he sat down, trying to remove his daughter from his grip. "Your bleeding to death..."

"No...." came the wheezing answer. I don't need your help...." he knew it wasn't true. He'd been suffering too much loss of blood for the virus to recover his body that soon. He was as much mortally wounded as a normal human would've been.

"Dad....please....for me", she pleaded, letting his limp body slump to the ground. A tear made its way down her cheek. Chris allowed himself to spray the medicine over the man's wounds, holding him down a little for struggling.

"Chris....you....damn you.....", he felt his skin burn as the first aid spray ran down into the bloody holes. Then, everything went black.

* * *

"Chris!" he heard the familiar sound of Jill's voice as he saw the rest of his friends com running towards them. To his surprise, Rebecca was limping behind with help from Claire. A rag was tied around her shaking hand, where Birkin's claw had went through earlier. 

"Good you're coming....Wesker is dying....", he gesticulated at the man on the ground.

"What? Are you insane Chris?! That's Wesker god damnit!" Barry exclaimed. Gasping sounds escaped everyone's lips as they noticed Sherry, standing there, looking up at them with one eye.

"Sherry..." Jill walked over to the girl, picking her up to examine her face. The little blonde didn't speak, she just stared down at her unconscious father.

"I've done what I can....", Chris started. "We got to get him to a hospital". His sister, Barry and Leon stared at him in disbelief. "I know...I know...but the little girl have no other...She lost her parents in Raccoon City, remember!?" he panted slightly, waiting for someone to help.

They hadn't even noticed Rebecca, who was sitting on the ground, pulling their former captain up in her arms.

"I.....I....", she sobbed. "I thought he was dead....I'm so stupid....", she started crying quietly as the others watched.

"Rebecca...." Leon approached to her, with Claire walking behind. "Are you having a relationship with Wesker?" his eyes went wide as the young girl blushed. "Soo....He didn't kidnap you after all, did he?" Next, Barry spoke.

"This is....insane....but please do something, for the girl's sake...." he turned his head to look at Chris, who smiled, like if he'd just got the older man's permission.

* * *

".....And then the princess and her prince lived happily ever after....", a voice trailing off woke him up, his eyes stirred before open. He was lying in a soft, warm bed and the light in the room came from a lamp on the bedside table. He felt tired and weak, feeling that his wounds had almost healed completely. The sound of a book that closed with a smacking sound, made him open his eyes. 

"There once was a...a....", a soft voice cut the other voice off.

"A pony....", he recognized that voice. He couldn't see anything though, everything was just too blurry.

"A pony...named Starlight....one day she was..." Wesker reached a limp arm out towards the voices, the only part of his body that didn't refuse to move. "Dad!" the familiar feeling of tiny arms wrapping around him made him smile, as his sight became more normal. He could see a young girl smiling at him warmly, it made him happy.

"Daddy! I've been reading for you, but you're no good listener..." she trailed off with a giggle and Wesker felt her small lips kiss his cheek.

"She's been reading her favorite story over and over again for you", Rebecca couldn't help but smile. The little girl had been sitting by her father's side for two days, hoping that her 'great' stories would wake him up, just like sleeping beauty, but instead of a kiss.

"What happened? Where are we?" he watched with sadness, the hole where a beautiful blue eye had watched the world just a few days ago. Suddenly, he noticed the other eye wasn't blue, it had turned all orange and yellow, just like his own. Sherry had become a tyrant.

"We're at the anti- Umbrella facility...the others agreed on helping you because of Sherry..." Rebecca still smiled.

"Daddy, I'll go down and get some cookies for you, Claire made them, she's a really good cook!" with that, she jumped off the bed and ran out of the dark room, letting the door remain open.

"That sounds good...it was long time since I last eat cookies....", his mouth formed into a soft grin as the medic approached to him, lying down on top of him.

"Would a kiss suit good for breakfast?" she laughed, showing all her teeth to him. Wesker nodded, and their mouths met in a soft kiss. The blonde held her close to his chest, letting his right hand travel over her warm back. They kissed for a few moments before Rebecca pulled away shortly to kiss his neck, when something pulled at her leg. Turning around, she saw Sherry standing there with a plate of chocolate cookies.

"Dad can't eat if you're wrestling with him all the time..." Both Wesker and the medic laughed, pulling away from each other.

"So...this is the happy end of our story?" he asked, capturing Sherry in his arms, who was busy eating three cookies at the same time.

"I guess so", Rebecca giggled a little before taking a bit of her cookie.

* * *

**The end! **

And they lived happily ever after! I want to know what you thought about this story, was it as good as silly girl, or was it better? please R&R


End file.
